


Toys

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [27]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Zevran uses his skills with a knife in a new way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

Zevran is skilled with a knife.  He has been since he was a kid.  Some of it is natural talent, some of it is training, some of it is experience- and by now he has many decades of experience.  Altogether, it means that Zevran can do some impressive things with a blade.  

However, when it comes to non-lethal applications, he’s a little less certain of his skills.  

“What do you think, my dear?” Zevran asks.

Sereda reaches over and takes the piece of wood from him.  He’s carefully carved it into the shape of a nug.  Or, something that vaguely resembles a nug.  

“Is it too small?  What if they decide to put it in their mouths? I think babies do that,” Zevran frets.  

Sereda reaches over to squeeze his arm comfortingly.  “You haven't even given me a chance to look at it.”  She holds it up to her own face.  “And look!  It's too large to fit in  _ my _ mouth without a lot of work.  I don't think you have to worry about our children coming out with mouths bigger than mine.”

Zevran chuckles and nods.  “You have a point.”

“You're getting a lot better at carving these,” Sereda says, leaning back in her chair.  “It's good that somebody is getting ready while I sit here and watch the ocean all day.”

“My dear, you are doing more than anyone “ Zevran consoles.  He knows that it isn't easy for her to rest as she grows increasingly pregnant.   

“I know,” Sereda says with a sigh. “It still feels like I'm being lazy all day.”

She walks around their small house a few times a day, but mostly she's either sleeping or in the chair he set out for her overlooking the water.  Having twins is a strain on any woman, and a dwarf having half elven twins adds even more stress.  Sometimes he worries that he put her in danger, but he knows she wouldn't have it any other way.  

He watches as Sereda walks the toy nug along her belly idly.  She has a little smile on her face, murmuring something too softly for him to hear.   

“At least I know that someone enjoys my handiwork,” Zevran says.  

Sereda looks over at him with a grin.  “I have always enjoyed your handiwork.  Pretty sure that's how I ended up pregnant.”

“Always glad to be of service,” Zevran says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  

“Come over here and kiss me,” Sereda says.  “Please?”

Zevran obliges, stroking her cheek. 

 “Do you need anything else?” Zevran asks when they pull apart.  

“Just you,” Sereda says.  

Zevran picks up another piece of wood to start carving another toy.  He gets the feeling that he's not getting that nug back.  It’s good that she enjoys his attempts at making little toys, and he hopes that their children feel the same way.


End file.
